Some image forming apparatuses have a capability to print multiple pieces of pages/image files on one sheet, which enables users to save papers and processing time. However, conventional approaches to printing multiple print jobs onto one sheet are typically inefficient and unnecessarily waste page space. For example, in print projects that produce individually cut images from a print sheet, inefficiently positioned print jobs cause a lot of the paper to be wasted in the form of blank spaces. For some heavy stock paper such as photo quality sheets, this can be very expensive over several print jobs.
In digital applications, saved print projects that inefficiently position digital forms of images onto a single digital sheet waste data space on blank areas of an image sheet.
As can be seen, there is a need to improve on the efficiency of positioning print jobs onto print sheets.